


There is just something about them/her/him.

by Isimile



Series: Families [12]
Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Torchwood
Genre: F/F, Fictober 2019, M/M, Sentinel Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: The time travellers recognize one another.





	There is just something about them/her/him.

“There is just something about them. Or their voices, at least, that seems familiar,” Jack said.

Ianto looked up from where he was packing for their trip to the US. The renegotiation with the MiB about the jurisdiction regarding the Asgardians, it had been decided, should be held in person. It would then also be a good opportunity to personally meet some of the other newly online Sentinels and Guides, so they would visit New York before returning to Cardiff. “Who do you mean?”

Jack nodded to the TV. The news were again reporting on the decision by the UN to extent what was still called Human Rights to people who weren’t human. Applying the rights to enhanced humans, be it an enhancement they were born with like mutants or Sentinels and Guides, or later in life through magic or science, had been included in the Accords, back before the invasion. For a while now, there had been talk to extent it also to non-human sentient people, like aliens or other races native to Earth that humans had generally been unaware of, like Silurians or gargoyles. They were currently showing an interview with two of the gargoyles living in New York, Brooklyn and Sata, according to the subtitles.

“Those two seem familiar but I can’t place them,” Jack said. “I think I’d remember meeting them recently.”

“As far as I know, they live twice as long as humans, so it might have been some time. And if Archie is correct in his report, then the clan in New York is originally from 10th century Scotland and magically frozen until the 90s, so you also might have met them during your time with the Time Agency.” Ianto arched an eyebrow. “You did read Archie’s report, didn’t you?”

Jack pretended not to have heard the question. “Yes, I think it might have been as a Time Agent. It’s just strange that I can’t remember any details.” He pointed to the screen. “I mean, they’re not the most unusual looking I’ve seen but still memorable.”

“Perhaps you should read Archie’s report. That might jog your memory,” Ianto said. “The flight to the US should give you enough time.”

Jack knew that, while it sounded like a suggestion, it really wasn’t. “Right.” He had been hoping for a more fun way to spend the time during their private flight with his Guide and lover. He really should know better by now than to ignore reports, especially since Ianto now had backup from Donna who had taken over the running of the Hub.

~*~

“There is just something about him. I know we didn’t meet him when we visited the London Clan but he seems familiar,” Brooklyn said. They were waiting to see Doctor Strange, as he had asked for a meeting. When they’d arrived, Wong had informed them that he would be late, as he had another meeting as Sentinel that had not finished yet. Through the already open portal, they had caught sight of the Sentinel and Guide of Torchwood. It seemed the meeting was between them and the Sentinels and Guides of the east coast.

Sata nodded. “I know what you mean.” She frowned. “Didn’t we meet someone looking like him on that space ship in 3178? Do you think he’s an ancestor?”

“I don’t know. Probably? I mean how else would someone looking like him be around now already? We didn’t bring him with us when we travelled with the Phoenix Gate and it broke when we returned here.”

“There are other ways,” Sata pointed out. “Immortality, for example.”

“Or other means of time travel,” Strange said, having stepped through the portal without them noticing.

~*~

“There is just something about them. The Eye was reacting to them when we were at the UN at the same event,” Stephen told Wong.

“They spend a millennia under a spell that froze them in stone sleep. The spell was cancelled over twenty years ago but there might still be remnants,” Wong theorized. “But it would be better to make sure. I will call to arrange a meeting.”

They had agreed to meet but then his previous meeting between the different Guides and Sentinels under the Accords and the Sentinel and Guide from Torchwood had run over, less because Tony had had a number of last minute questions before he flew back with them to visit Torchwood and more because the Eye had reacted to them as well.

“It’s not surprising,” Harkness had said when he brought it up. “I am a time traveller from the 51st century and we are immortal because we have energy of the time vortex running through us. I would have been surprised if the Time Stone had not reacted to us.”

Stephen hadn’t known what to ask about first. In moments like this, he really regretted that he was still a beginner where magic was concerned. Luckily for him, Jones must have realized that he needed more information and had given him a quick overview over the Time Agency, Time Lords and Torchwood.

He still had a low grate headache from trying work through all the information but he had to agree, it was to be expected that the Time Stone would react to them. He wondered how it would react to a Time Lord. (He was not going to call him The Doctor. _He_ was a doctor, he had earned his degree. The Time Lord hadn’t.)

As he was preparing to step through the portal where the two gargoyles were he could hear the two gargoyles waiting already, he caught their last words.

“Or other means of time travel,” he said as he stepped through the portal. He glanced behind him to make sure the Cloak had come through the portal with him. It had seemed fascinated by Harkness’ coat. “This is also why I have asked you for this meeting. The Eye of Agamotto, the Time Stone, is reacting to you. As Sorcerer Supreme, I am in charge of magic users here on Earth. I need to know if you have a magical artefact for time travel.”

“I wonder if Demona and Macbeth acknowledge him,” Brooklyn said to Sata. He should have expected the gentle smack with her tail in reprimand from his mate. Turning back to Strange, he said: “We don’t, not anymore. But for years, I – we,” he corrected when Sata took his hand, “were the guardians of the Phoenix Gate, a magical device to travel through time and space that served as prison to one of the Fae.”

“Ah, the Timedancer,” Wong said, coming to join them. “We have records of your travels.”

Sata gave him a shrewd look. “Do you happen to know a gargoyles by the name of Harthoth?” she asked, wondering if their records were where he had got his information.

Stephen crossed his arms. After this meeting, he and Wong would be having a talk about familiarizing him with all the information the Order had.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr at [eleonorebirk.tumblr.com](https://eleonorebirk.tumblr.com/) where I will be posting my fictober fills first


End file.
